Chapter 524
Chapter 524 is titled "No One Can Stop This Now". Cover Page CP9's Independent Report Vol. 30: "This is Your Former Subordinate, Rob Lucci". Lucci talks with Spandam on the Den Den Mushi. Short Summary The scattered Straw Hat Pirates explore their new terrains while Luffy and Hancock move closer to Impel Down. As Marineford prepares for war, a meeting of the Shichibukai takes place and Garp visits Ace in Impel Down. Long Summary On the Boin Archipelago in the Grand Line, Usopp is saved from a giant beetle by an unknown figure, who then reveals himself to be Heracles-sun. Usopp then notices a strange fruit and examines it, but a man-eating plant attacks him, forcing Heracles to intervene once more. Heracles then warns him to always keep his guard up if he wants to survive. Elsewhere in the Grand Line, in the Land of Poverty, Harahettania (on Namakura Island), several dozen priests believed they have summoned a demon, and are prepared to sell their souls to it. As the smoke clears, Brook is seen wondering where he has flown and wanting to find his crewmates again. Noticing a female priest, he asks to see her panties, inciting the priests to bring him some. In the East Blue, Robin is being told about the construction of the giant bridge, Tequila Wolf. She is told that the workers there are basically slaves, criminals and former citizens who defied the World Government. When told that the island-spanning bridge has been under construction for 700 years, she questions the man and is put to work. In the South Blue, Chopper is discovered by large birds whom he believes are monsters. Unable to move, Chopper is rolled around by the birds and thrown off the side of their massive nest. Upon landing, natives discover him and state they want to make him into "tanuki stew." Chopper states that he is a reindeer, so one of the villagers decides to make reindeer stew instead. On Kuraigana Island in the Grand Line, Perona is depressed over not having servants catering over her on her "trip" given to her by Kuma. Suddenly, another person crashes down, whom Perona recognizes as one of the Straw Hats: Zoro. Meanwhile, on the way to Impel Down, Boa Hancock berates a soldier for bringing a meal under 100 kilograms. Back in her cabin, Hancock feeds Luffy his food, then lets him eat Sea King ham along with Salome. Luffy, satisfied with the feast, exclaims that he is stuffed, making the soldiers suspicious. Hancock, however, covers for Luffy and tells the soldiers that she needs that much food five times a day.As time winds down to Ace's execution, powerful soldiers begin to gather at Marineford, such as Smoker, the Admirals, and many others. Marineford is on edge due to the destruction of their ships tailing Whitebeard, while at the land of Mary Geoise, a meeting of the remaining Shichibukai (minus Hancock and Jinbe) is taking place. Despite all of them gathering in one place, the idea of them working together is "unthinkable." In Ace's cell in Impel Down, Garp comments to Ace that war is inevitable even if Ace dies right now, as they have already angered the "Ruler of the Seas". Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Usopp landed on an island in the Grand Line forming part of the Boin Archipelago. The island has huge insects and man-eating plants, and he also meets an odd man named Heracles. *Brook landed on an island in the Grand Line named Namakura Island, where a cult there thinks he is Satan, who they have been trying call upon to punish the Longarm Tribe for attacking them. *Robin landed in a bridge country in East Blue called Tequila Wolf. This bridge has been in construction for 700 years. Robin becomes a slave there. *Chopper landed on an island in South Blue called Torino Kingdom where he almost gets eaten by giant birds. Now he is in danger of being eaten by hungry natives, who are ruled under by the birds. *Zoro landed on a dark island in the Grand Line called Kuraigana Island where his wounds are treated by Perona, one of Gecko Moria's subordinates, however the two of them are not getting along with each other. *All of the Marines are gathering at Marineford to prepare for war. *All of the Shichibukai except Boa Hancock and Jinbe have been gathered at Mary Geoise. *This is the last chapter of the Amazon Lily Arc. Characters : first introduction : first appearance Site Navigation ca:Capítol 524 it:Capitolo 524 es:Capítulo 524